PROJECT SUMMARY - ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The EHSRC Administrative Core provides a centralized organizational base to the programs, research, facilities, outreach and engagement activities of Center members. The Administrative Core facilitates regular meetings of the governing committees, maintains the Center's finances and accounts, and promotes activities within the Career Development Program, seminar series and the Center's thematic areas and facility cores. Official reporting and compliance are managed by the Core, including submission of non-competitive and competitive renewals, official correspondence/interactions with NIEHS, and the management of human subject and vertebrate animal assurances. The Center Director engages with collegiate deans, and central administrative officials of the University to leverage institutional support for the EHSRC. The Administrative Core is guided by three committees: the Executive Committee (EC), the Internal Advisory Committee (IAC), and the External Advisory Committee (EAC). The EC and IAC meet every six weeks (separated by 3 weeks) to guide and monitor the Center's ongoing activities and direction, with the IAC serving as the primary governing body of the Center. The EAC is convened as a body annually, either in person or via conference call, to provide Center leaders with guidance in meeting the NIEHS Strategic Goals. One-to-one consultations also occur throughout the year. The Administrative Core is responsible for organizing conferences and workshops, including community forums and town hall meetings, training opportunities, and other events involving local, national, and international collaborators and stakeholders. In addition, emerging environmental health issues are addressed first by the Administrative Core, such as disaster preparedness programs and projects, community concerns, and potential research initiatives. Opportunities for Career Development Awardees are managed by the Administrative Core, and include funding allocations, pilot grants, training events, mentor identification, and the execution of our seminar series. The Administrative Core works closely with the Community Outreach and Engagement Core to implement Center outreach activities and the translation of our Center's research to stakeholders and policymakers. This Core will continue to serve EHSRC needs for an administrative body to facilitate opportunities for, and interactions between members, research projects, programmatic activities and facilities, and to ensure the smooth operation of a complex, multidisciplinary Center involving investigators from five Colleges and 20 Departments on the University of Iowa campus.